There are many ways to cut circles or holes within an object. For example, a circle may be drawn on an object using a compass and then cut using a jigsaw. While this method allows a user to infinitely adjust the diameter of the hole drawn, the accuracy of the hole is limited by the user's ability to follow the hole traced on the surface with the jig saw, and is relatively inaccurate.
Alternatively, one may cut a circle using a drill with a hole cutter bit or the like. This method also suffers from several problems. One problem is that the hole cutter bits are typically made predefined sizes, for example sizes varying by ⅛th of an inch. While these predefined bits are generally available for most applications, a problem if the user needs to cut a hole that does not correspond to one of the predefined hole cutter bits sizes. Another problem is that there is a practical limit as to how large of a hole can be cut with a hole cutter bit. For example, if a user wants to cut a hole having a diameter of 3 feet, it is not practical to use a hole cutter bit attached to a drill.
Another method of cutting circles is using a router with a jig attached to the bottom of the router. The jig includes a plurality of holes spaced apart from a center in a predefined pattern. The holes include numbers silk screened onto the upper side of the jig that correspond to the diameter of the hole to be cut. In use, the user first drills a hole in the surface of the object to be cut in the center of the hole. Next, the user places a pivot into the hole of the jig corresponding to the diameter that the user wants to cut, and then rotates the router about the pivot pin and the hole in the object.
This method also suffers from several problems. First, the accuracy of the hole cut is limited to the accuracy of the holes on the jig. As explained above, a user may only cut holes having a diameter corresponding to the diameters listed on the jig. If a hole does not correspond to the exact diameter needed, then the user must chose a diameter either slightly larger or smaller than desired.
Another problem is that the largest hole that the jig may cut is limited by the overall size of the jig. The radius of the largest hole that the jig may cut is proportionate to the distance between the router blade and the hole in the jig. While it is possible to create a very large jig capable of cutting large diameter holes, the jig will become extremely large and awkward to use. As a result, there is a practical limit to the size of the jig and the diameter of holes it is capable of cutting.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for cutting holes and the like in a material (such as, but not limited to, woods, plastic, or metal) that is infinitely adjustable. The method and apparatus should be small, compact, and easy to use, yet capable of cutting both small and large diameter holes accurately and precisely. The method and apparatus should also preferably be capable of cutting holes having a diameter larger than the minimum size of the device.
It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.